The Lady Knight of Camelot
by WhoGotMerLocked
Summary: Summery 1: Arthur, Merlin and the Knights are out hunting when they find a girl in the woods, half dead. She turns out to be Merlin's sister, Erin, a woman warrior of a distant land. She has magic too. She soon finds herself falling for a certain knight of Camelot, Gwaine. Set after the end of season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Stop," King Arthur raised my hand to signal to his knights, "We make camp for the knight here."

King Arthur and the noble Knights of Camelot had ridden out for a week to clear up a minor quarrel on Camelot's eastern borders. It was no only a day's ride back to the great city Arthur ruled over.

The men dismounted their horses and Merlin tied their reins to a tree. "Leon, Elyan, and Merlin, start setting up camp. Gwaine and Percival, with me to do a sweep of the area."

While Leon and Elyan set up the tents and Merlin made dinner, Percival, Gwaine, and Arthur set out on foot to do a quick patrol.

The three had been circling in ever enlarging circles around the camp for about a half and hour when Arthur signaled the other two to arm themselves and follow him.

"What is it, Arthur?" Gwaine whispered?

"It's too quiet," Arthur whispered back.

"It's always to quiet for you Arthur," Gwaine commented.

"Yes, and look how often I'm right."

They continued forward. "Look!" Percival said, and pointed to a tree on their left. Gwaine and Arthur turned, looking toward the tall oak. But it wasn't at the beautiful fall leaves that their attention was caught on; it was the girl at the bottom of the tree.

She was unconscious and tied to the tree. She was the most beautiful woman Percival had ever laid eyes upon. She had pale white skin and hair so black that it looks almost a shimmery purple. And was it long! Indeed, it was so long, that her own hair was binding her to the tree. They could not see her eyes, given the fact that she was unconscious. Ropes bound her arms and chest to the tree, and her feet were tied in an uncomfortable looking position underneath her.

And she was half naked. She wore only white gauze binding her chest and her underwear.

"Men, avert your eyes." Percival, Gwaine, and Arthur did so gladly.

Slowly, without look at her bare skin, they drew closer to her and Percival bent down to feel her pulse.

"She's breathing, but her skin is awfully cold and she's got some bad slashes on her arms," He told the other two.

"Than drape your cloak around her, and Gwaine, untie her hair, but don't cut it."

Gwaine went around the other side of the tree and started carefully untying the knot that tied her hair around the tree. Arthur cut the ropes binding her arms and feet, while Percival took off his cloak and wrapped it around her.

"We should get back to camp and quickly." Arthur said.

Percival gently picked up the cold girl and held her sweetly, but was careful not to touch her bare skin.

Merlin had gone out to collect firewood, so when Arthur, Gwaine, and Percival burst into camp, it was just Leon and Elyan.

"Leon! Elyan! Where's Merlin?" Gwaine cried, "We need him to make sure she's hasn't got any broken bones."

"He went out to collect more firewood," Leon replied at the same time Elyan said, "Who is she?"

Before anyone responded, Percival set the woman down next to the small fire. As she was laid upon the ground, Percival's cloak slipped off her shoulders and chest, revealing her bare skin.

"Oh," Leon said.

"We found her tied to a tree." Came Arthur' reply.

"She has really long hair," Elyan commented thoughtfully.

Everyone stared at him oddly.

"What? It's true!"

"It is," Percival responded, "When we found her, she was tied to it by her own hair."

"Who was tied by their own hair?" A voice came from behind them. They whirled but it was only Merlin.

"This girl. We found her tied to a tree by her own hair. She's cold but still breathing. Can you see what you can do for her?" Arthur said.

"Let me see her," Merlin started toward the unconscious girl on the forest floor, but when Percival moved out of Merlin's line of sight and the boy caught glimpse of his patient, he stopped dead, dropping the firewood he had been holding.

"What's wrong?" Arthur said.

"Merlin?" When Percival's voice boomed Merlin's name, the girl stirred on the floor. She turned towards Merlin's general direction, muttering "Merlin? Is that really you?" And then she fell back asleep.

When he heard her voice saying his name, Merlin sprung back into action. The knights watched curiously as the boy ran towards his patient, dropped to his knees beside her, and felt her pulse.  
"Elyan, put the fire wood I collected into the fire. Gwaine, go get my medicine bag from atop my horse. Leon, get some more blankets."

Arthur and Percival watched as Merlin took charge, ordering the knights about. _In situations like these, Merlin is actually quite a leader, _Arthur thought to himself but swore he would never tell anyone.

Percival was restless and clearly worried about the girl. He joined Merlin kneeling next to the girl.

"How did she know you?"

Merlin ignored the question.

"Is she alright?" Percival asked instead as Merlin felt along under the bindings across her chest and across her rib cage.

"She's fine. No broken bones. She's just cold, is all. We just need to warm her up and she'll be good as new."

"Anything I can do?"

Merlin shook his head.

Elyan finished stoking the fire, Gwaine had finally come back with Merlin's medicine bag, and Leon had brought the blankets.

Merlin moved the girl closer to the fire and gingerly wrapped her in blankets. He opened his medicine bag and removed a small vile.

"What's that?" asked Gwaine.

"It should increase the blood circulation and give her some energy so she can talk to us, tell us where she was headed, and what happened to her."

"Merlin, how did she know your name?" Arthur asked the much-wondered question. Merlin ignored him.

The curious knights watched as Merlin started to rub her arms and legs and stomach.

"What are you doing?" Gwaine wondered.

"I'm keeping her warm; helping the blood flow."

Percival moved closer. "Can we help?" he asked.

"No!" Merlin cried, "Don't touch her while she's undressed like this!"

Merlin sounded so distraught that Percival moved away. "And you can?" This came from Arthur. And again, Merlin ignored it.

Pretty soon, the girl started moaning and shifting about on the forest floor.

Arthur and his knights immediately crowded around her and pushed Merlin out of the way so they could question her.

"Hey!" he cried. But this time, it was the knights' turn to ignore Merlin.

"Where am I?" the girl muttered? Her voice, though weak rang out clearly, musical as little chiming bells.

Then her eyes fully opened and she saw the men clustered around her. She bolted up, faster than someone so weak should have and, consequently, fell back to the forest floor. Having learned her lesson, she scrambled away from them, hitting her back against a tree, her blankets left forgotten

She looked, not scared, but horrified. "Who are you?"

The she noticed the bright red cloak that was wrapped around her. She took note of the emblem on it. "Ah, I see."

"Don't be afraid. We're not going to hurt you. I'm King Arthur, and these are my knights: Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, and Leon."

The poor girl visibly relaxed. The Merlin came into her line of sight. She slowly stood up. "Merlin?" she whispered, "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me! Who else could it be?" Merlin replied smiling, but he seemed a little unsure.

The knights looked between the two as the girl hesitated and then ran toward Merlin.

The embraced each other. Merlin picked her up, her feet lifting off the ground. He twirled her around in the air a couple time before setting her down again.

_Merlin's was stronger than he looks, _thought Gwaine.

"Merlin, what's going on?" Arthur demanded, "Answer this time."

"Erin, meet the knights of Camelot," Merlin, holding the girl close to him, "Guys, meet Erin. My sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Pleasure to meet you," all of the knights said at once.

Erin did not curtsy, as Merlin was still holding her close to his side. However she did say, "The pleasure is all mine, I can assure you."

"I made camp not far from here a couple days ago, I'm planning on going back there to retrieve my things and perchance put some clothes on."

"We will go with you," Arthur said, "But two of us should stay behind and guard the camp. Elyan, Leon, that's your job."

"You'll tell me all that happened to you after?" Merlin asked, turning Erin's chin toward him.

"Of course."

Gwaine, Arthur, Percival and Erin and Merlin set out through the woods, following behind Erin, as she seemed to know exactly where she was going.

"So," Gwaine broke the, quite pleasant, silence that had engulfed them, "Twins huh?"

"Yes," Merlin and Erin said at the same time.

The knights examined Merlin. Now that they thought about it, they're hair and skin color was the same but while Merlin had sea blue eyes, Erin's eyes were as bright green as emeralds.

Everyone in the castle of Camelot knew of Merlin's clumsiness, but Erin practically glided over the forest floor, as graceful and silent as a predator stalking its prey.

Finally, they arrived at her camp, which consisted of a little fire hole and tent.

"Make yourself comfortable," Erin gestured to the logs that had been placed around the fireplace, "Sir Percival, here is your cloak back, I thank you for letting me use it-" Before she could complete her thought, Arthur interrupted her.

"You need not use titles with us. You are Merlin's sister and thus you are our friend. I am just Arthur, and my knights are the same."

Erin's mouth quirked upwards. "Very well Just Arthur." Arthur rolled his eyes. "I still thank you Percival. I will go get some clothes on now, for I can tell my bareness is making you noble men uncomfortable."

All of them, with the exception of Merlin, blushed and Erin smiled before gliding inside the tent.

There was some rustling from with-in and frustrated growls as well. The knights shared odd glances. Finally, Erin burst from the tent. "Merlin!" she cried.

She had donned tight black breeches and brown leather hunting boots.

She wore a corset unlike any Arthur had ever scene. It was flatter than any of Gwen's and seemed to aim to be tighter at the top than around the stomach.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, sister?" he replied.

"My corset strings are all in a knot and I can't seem to fix them."

"Come here." Merlin beckoned her closer. Erin braced her hands against a tree and Merlin first untied them and then grasped the strings and pulled as tights as he could.

"Good?"

"Tighter."

Merlin pulled.

"Good?"

"Tighter."

"I cant pull it any tighter." Merlin seemed annoyed and turned, "Percival, would you mind?"

"Er, sure, I guess," he said awkwardly. Arthur and Gwaine chuckled at his hesitancy.

Percival moved forward and yanked on the strings. Erin gasped as she felt all the breath leave her lungs as the corset tightened considerably.

"I'm sorry!" Percival cried, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, all good," Erin took a few painful breaths and then she was fine.

"Gwen doesn't wear any corsets like that." Arthur commented.

"It's a special kind that binds a woman's chest flat so she can do thinks more freely and without… er… distractions."

Silence. Erin went back into her tent and then emerged again, this time fully dressed. Tucked into her tight black pants, she wore a breezy white shirt and her belt was cinched tight around her waist. Her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail.

She started to dismantle her tent and waved the knights away when they tried to help. "My sister likes to do things herself," was Merlin's only comment.

"Ready?" Arthur asked.

"No," Merlin answered for her. "Just one more thing," she said herself.

She knelt next to a log and pulled from inside it four daggers of different sizes. The two smallest, she strapped along her each shoulder, the middle one went into her boot, and the largest was hooked to her belt.

She reached into the log once again and pulled out a large bundle. Inside were four or five different swords and various other weapons. She pulled one out before tying the bundle up again.

"Can we see?" Arthur asked

"Later, sure."

The sword she took out went into the sheath on her belt.

She checked her various packs and then swung them all up onto her back.

They arrived back at camp just as night was falling.

"You're back," Leon said, "That took a while."

Erin set up her bedroll next to Merlin. As night was falling, so was the temperature. They all sat around the fire. Erin pulled out a comb from one of her packs and started to brush her hair, but Merlin motioned for her to sit in front of him and hand him the comb.

She did as he asked. He gently sectioned her hair and combed it. The knights watched the brotherly act of love.

"So Erin, Merlin's never mentioned you before, so why don't you tell us about yourself."

"Well, I'm age 21 like Merlin. I grew up with Merlin in Ealdor, but when we were fourteen I was recruited to train to be one of the famed warrioresses of Queen Yvonne of Samboir. **_(*Note: Samboir is from my own mind not the show*)_**. I made it past the initiation and the extensive Page training, moving up to being Captain Drea's squire, and then eventually to being a knight myself. I have gone on many quests, faced many creatures, and moved my way up the ranks of the Queen's Warrioresses and took Drea's place when she retired."

"I have heard of these famed woman warriors. It's said that they are tied with Camelot's Knights for the best in all the kingdoms," Gwaine said, "I challenge you to a duel to test this. First person to draw blood wins. When we get back to Camelot."

Before Merlin could protest that Erin didn't have her strength, Erin accepted, "Who am I to turn down a duel that I'm going to win?"

"Don't be so sure of that," Elyan commented, "Gwaine's the best fighter of all of us."

"Why have you left?" Arthur asked, interrupting the playful banter.

"Have you not heard?"

"Obviously not."

"Samboir has fallen. Her warriors obliterated and the entire royal family murdered. I just manage to escape with my life."

"Who did this?" Merlin asked as Arthur processed the information.

"Morganna."

As the knights around the fire processed the information, Merlin finished combing Erin's hair and she handed him a jade stone looped on a green ribbon.

The knights watched, thought still lost in their own thoughts, as Merlin swiftly braided his sister's hair and then tied it with the ribbon.

"What's the purpose of the stone?" Gwaine asked, genuinely curious. "Long hair doesn't seem very useful in battle."

"It is, actually," Erin replied standing up. "Percival, would you mind fetching something to protect yourself with." He went and got his shield and held it in front of his face.

Erin twirled, her braid fanning out behind her. The stone at the bottom hit the metal with a resounding clash and the force of the small rock all but forced Percival back a step.

"Cool," Gwaine said, "Maybe I should grow my hair that long."

Everyone laughed. For the moment, the delicate matter of Samboir was dropped.

"Can we see your weapons?" Arthur asked, "You seemed to have a lot of them."

"Sure," Erin said and retrieved her bags. "Here are my swords." She passed them one by one to Arthur and then he passed them around to the other knights.

The first one was the one that had been in her belt before. It was, though well crafted, a simple sword. The blade was double-sided, the hilt both one-handed and two handed and all and all, just like Arthur's and his knights'. He passed it along.

Her second sword was one that not many of them had had the chance to use. Only Arthur and Gwaine had ever seen them. The falchion was one-handed, single-edged, and had a large green crystal set into the pommel.

"What are these?" Gwaine asked of the last set of swords. They were matching: one left-handed, one right-handed. They were both long, and had a leather grip.

"They are called Katanas. They're from the Oriental. The lands to the southwest of here."

"Oh," was his reply, "Why do you have two?"

"I like to fight with two swords. We had a Japanese man train us when we were squires, and the technique kind of stuck. Here are my other weapons."

She passed them a battle-ax with a triquetra carved on both sides; a mace and chain; a beautiful hand-carved longbow as well as a crossbow; and finally a gold colored whip.

"You can use all of these?" Elyan asked, wide-eyed. Merlin laughed.

"Of course."

"I would hate to be Gwaine then."

They all laughed.

One by one, they all drifted off to sleep by the fire, Merlin and Erin right next to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

They awoke to rustling in the trees. Arthur, his knights, and Erin bolted up yanking their swords from the ground. Merlin was slightly slower, and it took little longer for him to get his sword.

They all got back to back in a circle (except for Merlin, he was in the middle) to face whatever was coming.

Erin found herself squeezed between Percival and Gwaine. She had one Katana in each hand, crouched, waiting for battle.

Suddenly, the bandits burst from the forest, attacking from all sides. They immediately sprung into battle. Percival took on two bandits and knocked their heads together, while Gwaine feinted and cut down one or two men at a time.

Erin swung her Katanas and defeated by far the most bandits. _That's' the advantage to being a girl, and doing men's work, _she thought to herself, _they think they can hurt ya, but you surprise 'em._

Gwaine, Percival, and Leon had all moved to other parts of the woods, but Erin and Arthur stayed to look after Merlin, who was tending a wounded Elyan.

"Is he going to be alright?" Arthur asked, as he and Erin circled, back-to-back.

"He's fine. Nothing more than a scratch, even though it looks bad." Merlin wrapped up the tiny cut on Elyan's shoulder before saying, "There, good as new."

Elyan stood up and said, annoyed, "I don't see why you had to tend to me at all, it was just a cut."

Merlin, Arthur, and Erin chuckled. Just as Gwaine, Percival, and Leon came back on Arthur's side, bloody swords on their shoulders, four more bandits rushed in on Erin's side.

Arthur immediately rushed to help, since he was the closest to Erin, but she said, "Relax, I got this."

Before he could respond, the bandits were upon her. They surrounded her. She smiled sweetly at them before whirling in a circle. Their severed heads fell to the ground.

"Well that was fun!" she said brightly and glided back over to them. While Arthur, Leon, and Elyan stared at her as if she had a second head, Merlin shook his, smiling.

"I second that statement," Gwaine agreed.

"Of course you did, Gwaine," Percival joked

"We should be heading back to Camelot. We'll arrive by nightfall," Arthur said.

Merlin untied the horses and the knights mounted. Merlin mounted his own horse, and Erin swung up in the saddle behind him, wrapping her arms around her brother's waist.

As they rode, Arthur remarked, "You never did tell us how you ended up under that tree."

"Oh, I was attacked," was Erin's reply.

"Well that much is obvious." Merlin laughed back at his sister.

"Haven't lost your gift for sarcasm have you, brother?"

"Not at all." The twins smiled.

"By whom were you attacked?" Gwaine steered the conversation back on track.

"I don't know. They were probably bandits. It's always bandits." Erin sighed.

They kept on going in silence.

_"Erin?"_ She heard in her mind. Erin, for her part, stayed unflinching behind Merlin, not showing any reaction what so ever. But in her mind, she thought, "_Merlin?"_

_"It's me." _He replied in her mind. "_Cool huh?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Are you ok? The bandits didn't… do anything to you right?" _He asked.

_"Silly, over-worried brother. Of course not." _She replied.

_"OK, thanks. I met our father."_

_"You did? Tell me about him? Where as he? Where is he now? What's he like?"_

_"His name was Balinor. He was a dragon-lord, banished by Uther."_

_"Was?" _

_"He died protecting me. I now have all of his dragon-lord powers."_

_"Oh. Well, I'm glad you got to meet him." _She said somewhat sadly. She had always wondered about their father.

_"I just figured out how to do this, but I'm going to transfer my memories of everything that has happened since I got to Camelot to you."_

_"What? How are you going to do that?"_

He didn't answer. Suddenly, Erin felt a little shock that made her sit upright in the saddle behind Merlin. She don't know how, but she now knew, could see, in her mind's eye, all that happened to Merlin since he got to Camelot.

She knew how he had first met the Great Dragon and drank a poisoned cup that was meant for Arthur. She knew how he had offered up his own life to save Arthur and then saved their mother by killing Nimueh. She knew how he had forged Excalibur in the dragon's breath for Arthur and defeated the troll that had become Uther's wife.

She felt his sadness when the woman he loved died in his arms, cut down by Arthur himself. His guilt when he had no choice but to poison Morgana. When their father, Balinor, died, protecting Merlin. His joy when he could command the Great Dragon. The pride when Arthur pulled Excalibur from the stone and knew he had the support of his people.

She could go on and on about the things she now knew. Had learned in the blink of an eye.

_"A lot has happened since I left you, brother."_ She commented.

He laughed in her mind. _"Yes it has."_

They rode the rest of the way talking to each other in their minds, sometimes speaking aloud for the others, but finally they rode through the gates of Camelot.

Erin looked around her in wonder. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

"It is," Arthur replied, "I'm very proud.

Queen Guinevere met them on the steps of the castle and kissed Arthur in greeting.

"You had a pleasant journey?" she asked.

"Mostly, yes," he replied, "Gwen, I want you to meet Erin, Merlin's twin sister."

"Pleasure to meet you," Gwen shook Erin's hand, "Merlin is a great friend and indeed, I count him as a brother. I hope to soon call you sister."

"And I as well." Erin smiled and turned to Arthur, the knights, and her brother. "I like her." She announced.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry the update took so long! The next one will be up faster! Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Merlin opened the door to the quarters he shared with Gaius and ushered Erin inside. Gaius looked up from what ever potion he was making. "Brought home another straggler, eh Merlin?"

"Gaius," Merlin smiled, "I'd like you to meet my twin sister, Erin."

"Erin?" Gaius examined her, "Is that really you? I haven't seen you since you were a baby!"

"It's nice to see you, Gaius," Erin put down her packs, went over and gave Gaius a warm hug.

"Where are you staying?" Gaius asked, releasing her.

"Arthur's having a room prepared in the castle, since Erin is planning on staying," Merlin answered.

"Quarters in the castle? What an honor!" Gaius exclaimed.

"I was a knight in Samboir, so he wants to treat me like a visiting noble. I told him he didn't have to, that I was fine rooming with Merlin, but it wouldn't hear it."

"That's Arthur for you."

"Well, I should go settle in my new room, so I'll say goodbye for now, Gaius."

Erin and Merlin picked up her packs and went to her new quarters in the castle.

Merlin helped her set up the weapons rack, unpack her clothes, and then he gave her a tour of the castle.

Then, as it was late already, they said goodnight and retired to their chambers and slept.

The next morning, Merlin brought Erin her breakfast after he had served Arthur, and together, they made their way to the training courts, Erin's sword at her hip.

They arrived at the training courts during the knights' practice.

Merlin and Erin watched from the sidelines as the men ran through their exercises. Finally, they were done, and it was time for Erin to face Gwaine's challenge.

But he was exhausted from another fight, and so Leon asked to fight her.

"Of course," Erin smiled.

They began circling each other. Leon wasn't the best sword-fighter of the knights, but he still was pretty good, but Erin had her sword at his throat within five minutes.

Then Elyan stepped up. It finished with Erin with her sword at his back.

Next, Percival was sure he was going to beat her. She hadn't had a break between her fight with Elyan and Leon, surely she was too tired to beat someone as strong as him.

Their duel lasted longer than the others, maybe ten/fifteen minutes. Percival was right: Erin was tired. But she was still quick. She flitted out of range of his blows, and then in to give him a quick tap on the shoulder (they were using blunt practice swords, so she gave him a few bruises, but nothing too serious).

Finally, she was piggybacked on Percival's back, with her sword at his throat and her hands over his eyes.

"I win," Erin said cheerily and hopped down from his back.

They shook hands, and Merlin came over and handed her a water-skin.

"Oh, Erin, give the guys a break will ya?" Merlin laughed, "They're not used to being beaten by a girl."

"Then they better _get_ used to it," she replied, "Because I'm planning on beating them. A lot."

All the knights laughed. They liked having her around. And she certainly knew how to handle a sword. _She might be a useful fighter, should Morgana attack again,_ Arthur thought.

"My turn," Gwaine's rough voice said, and he came forward, twirling his sword.

"Be my guest," Erin crouched and they started to circle. Arthur, Merlin, Leon, Elyan, and Percival cleared out of the way.

The next twenty minutes were full of sweat, dodging, feinting, parrying blocking, and stabbing left and right. They were of equal skill, and neither could get a blow to the other. They were both very frustrated.

"Finally found someone better than you, eh?" Gwaine shouted jibes and catcalls at Erin. Most fighters did this. It was custom to jibe your opponent, make him (or her in this case) angry. Gwaine was especially got at this, most times.

But this was not one of those times. Erin unnerved most of the people she fought, because she ignored the jibes and came up with none of her own. She tuned Gwaine out and stayed silent.

And, because she didn't have to come up with witty comments, she was more focused on the duel than Gwaine was. Erin struck, as fast and deadly as a cobra, and next thing Gwaine knew, he was on the ground looking up at Erin, her blunt sword hovering above his throat and boot on his chest.

He stayed very still and said, "Nice moves. You've got me."

Erin smiled and raised her sword away from his throat, and offered a hand to help him up.

He took it. But instead of letting her help him up, he pulled her down, somehow knocking her sword out of her hand and losing his own in the process.

The rolled on the ground for a while, each struggling to get the other underneath.

There were calls of "Go Erin!" and "Go Gwaine!" from the sideline, but both of them ignored it.

Finally, Erin was pinned flat, Gwaine lying completely on top of her, arms held by her head.

"You know, I kind of like this position," he breathed down at her.

She stared up at him for a moment, and her struggling stopped.

He stared down in confusion as she leaned up and kissed him right on the lips. He was so shocked that he let go of her wrists.

And she shoved him off her and rolled him over. Gwaine was now on his back, Erin pinning his arms with her feet, and a small dagger at his throat.

She smiled down coyly at him. "I think I like this one better, don't you?"

Then she stood up, slipped the dagger back in her boot, and helped him up for real this time.

"I win," she said and they shook hands and the knights cheered.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Merlin and Erin were sitting on Erin's bed together talking when Merlin asked, "Are you allowed to practice magic in Samboir?"

"Knights aren't allowed, it wouldn't be fair, but I have been practicing."

Merlin nodded and they talked about the different spells they've learned.

"Arthur wants you to have a formal introduction at court at the banquet tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"The fall equinox."

"Oh right, I forgot," Erin chuckled, "And he wants to introduce me?"

"Yes."

"But why?" She asked, "I'm only a commoner here, like you, and I don't think he gave you an introduction at court."

"Yes, but you were a knight in Samboir, and thus someone worthy of the court."

"I see."

"Gwen's offered to lend you a dress."

"Absolutely not. I am going in breeches and a shirt, just like any other knight."

Merlin shook his head. "If you say so."

The next evening, Gwaine watched as Arthur stood up in his throne and held up his hand to silence the banquet hall.

"I hope you all are enjoying the evenings festivities," his voice rang out clearly, "And hope they will get even merrier with this new announcement."

All the people in the hall looked at him expectantly. "For tonight, I am going to introduce a new member to Court. She is my manservant's dear sister, and she has come recently from Samboir, where she was a captain of the Queen's Warriors."

There was a collective gasp from the room. They knew of the Queen's Warriors only as fearless woman in legends.

"Meet Lady Knight Erin."

The doors flew open. The room clapped. The woman who walked into the room was nothing like the fighter who had beaten the knights the day before. Erin was dressed in a silk forest green gown, with a tight bodice, double-flutter sleeves and a ruched skirt. It had a sweetheart neckline, and no sleeves, but a gauzy sash wrapped around her arms.

Her long hair was curled down to her waist, and her eyelids had a light green dusting and her lips were red.

Gwaine was breathless. She looked beautiful.

The room cheered.

Erin, being the honorary guest of the night, sat on Arthur's left side (Gwen sat on the right).

"There is an important matter I would like to discuss with you," Arthur said during a break between courses.

"Yes?" Erin asked, "What is it?"

"I would like to know, if you would pledge your allegiance to Camelot."

"Yes, I would. Since Samboir has fallen, my loyalties are to you, Arthur. But what are you getting at?"

"Thank you. And my main question is this: would you like to be a knight of Camelot?"

Erin was stunned into silence.

"You were a knight in Samboir. Captain of the Queen's Warriors, in fact, as you said, so you are more than worthy."

"That would truly be a dream come true, Arthur." Erin responded finally.

"It is settled then." Arthur stood up and silenced the room. "I have more exciting news."

All eyes were on Arthur.

"I have asked her, and Erin has agreed to be Camelot's first lady knight."

The room was silent for a second or two, before the knights erupted in cheers and the rest of the room followed.

"She will duel me the day after tomorrow at noon, and then, should she pass, her knighting ceremony will be that night."

He sat down.

"Thank you Arthur, for this wonderful chance," Erin said.

"I believe you are up for it." He replied. "Make Merlin proud."

* * *

**I know, it was short, but the next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Where is Gwaine? _Erin thought as she paced back and forth in her tent. She poked her head out the flap and glanced at the sun. It was nearly half to eleven and she needed to get ready.

Merlin had to help Arthur (he only trusted Merlin with his armor) so Gwaine offered to help her put her armor on. She could put it on fine herself, but it was custom and one just doesn't go ignoring customs, however unimportant they are.

Just then Gwaine walked into her tent.

"Ants in your breeches?" he asked, noting her pacing.

"Hardy-had-har," she snapped, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up. But its not like I cant put my armor on myself."

He sighed and went over to her armor rack. He helped her into her chainmail. It was fitted for her, and it rested comfortably over her thin tunic. The chainmail was shorted than normal, only reaching her waist, because didn't like having it bump against her legs. Her boots were knee high, and she wore tight black breeches (like always). She slipped on her under-gloves and then her leather gauntlets. Gwaine helped her strap on her arm guards and then her breastplate. He handed her her helmet and then her unsheathed Katanas. They gleamed in the light coming from outside.

"Good luck," he told her and held the tent flap back for her.

He walked by her side to the fighting ground. Merlin came up on her other side and wished her luck, too.

Arthur was already there, staring up at Gwen. Erin rolled her eyes.

She came up silently next and he turned to her.

"Here are the rules: only small cuts, nothing that could injure the other. The duel ends when one of us has the other at sword-point and we go until then. Understand?"

Erin nodded and they slipped on their helmets. Arthur's had a barbarbuta helmet which had an opening for his eyes and nose, but Erin had a great helm, which just had small slits for her eyes and little holes by her nose, so he couldn't see her face.

"Then let's begin." They began to circle. Arthur gave the first blow. Glanced off of one of her Katanas.

She swept at his torso, but he jumped out of the way. He swung at her head, but she ducked and side-swiped at his sword arm.

They continued like this for about a half an hour, neither getting any leverage over the other. Sure, each of them had little cuts (Arthur drew first blood), but nothing that could end the duel.

Finally, when both of them were getting tired, Arthur made a down cut to her throat. Erin raised both of her swords and caught his in hers. He was stronger and pressed down on her swords. She strained under him. But then she let go and rolled out from under him. He stumbled forward, startled by the release of resistance.

While he was trying to regain his balance, Erin darted up and behind him and when he straightened, from behind him, she rested the blade of one jade-hilted Katana against the back of his neck and the blade of the other against his Adam's apple.

He stiffened and went still. "Congratulations, Erin. You have won fair and square. Your knighting ceremony will be tonight."

She lowered her swords, they took off their helmets, and shook hands, Erin grinning like an idiot the whole time.

That evening, Erin kneeled below the dais where Gwen sat as Queen. Arthur's throne next to her was empty, as he was standing in front of her, ceremonial sword in hand.

She was wearing the same armor as earlier, but over it, she now wore a bright red cloak with a dragon (the symbol of Camelot) on it.

The sword touched Erin's right shoulder lightly and then her left.

"Now rise," Arthur's voice rang out throughout the hall, "Lady Knight Erin, of Camelot."

Erin rose from her position kneeling on the cold stone floor.

"Being a knight of Camelot comes with many responsibilities, but you may sleep tonight knowing that you are part of the most noble, most elite, army the world has ever known.

There was a celebration that knight, and it went to the late hours of the night.

And as Erin was falling asleep that night, she thought to herself, _Lady Knight Erin, of Camelot. It has a certain ring to it. I like it._


	7. Chapter 7

**this story is dedicated to one of my best friends, Erin H., to whom the main character is named after. I love you erin for all your great support! Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Erin glanced at her rack in the armory. She had just finished getting extra weapons forged and setting up her section of the armory. She had an extra whip, extra Katanas, and extra broadsword, an extra mace-and-chain, etc. She wanted to keep all of her original weapons in her room. She had her armor set up on a dummy, since she didn't wear it all the time, like some of the other knights.

She was just about to leave when Gwaine walked it.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he replied, "I just… wanted to congratulate you."

"Oh," Erin tried not to blush, "Thanks."

Gwaine smirked, "You're one of the guys now."

Erin didn't know why her heart seemed to crumble. She forced a smile, but she had a feeling it looked more like a grimace. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Indeed." The way Gwaine was looking at her made her squirm.

_What is wrong with you, Erin?_ She thought to herself, _compose yourself. _

All of a sudden, Gwaine's lips came down upon hers, surprisingly sweet and gentle.

He pulled away just as quickly and he stared down at him at her, looking just as surprised at she felt.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled pulling away and stumbling backwards, "I don't know what came over you. Please forgive me."

He turned and rushed out the door.

Erin hesitated for a moment before rushing after him.

"Gwaine, wait!" she cried.

She gained on him quickly and grabbed his wrist, spinning him around to face her.

He looked into her eyes as she said, "I think I can forgive you."

And with that, she stood on the top of her toes, cupped her hand at the back of his neck, and pressed her lips to his.

Here lips were soft under hers and he cupped her face in his hands. Her lips parted and his tongue grazed her teeth, sending icy shivers down her spine.

They pulled away to catcalls and whistles from around them. Erin blushed and Gwaine grinned like a madman when he saw Arthur, Percival, Leon, Elyan, and Merlin clapping and smiling.

Merlin came up to him. "You break her heart, I break your face," he threatened, but smiled, "But you're good for her, so I don't think you're going to do that."

"I'm not scared of you, Merlin, but I am scared of her," He smiled at Erin.

They kissed again and walked away holding hands.

The nest day, Erin and Gwaine were riding out of the castle gates, racing on their horses. They eventually came to a beautiful meadow, the ground covered in fall foliage, leaves slowly drifting to the forest floor. The sun shone in rays down through the leaves of the trees, casting patterns on the forest floor.

He dismounted and he told her to close her eyes. She did so and heard her rustling around.

"Open," he commanded.

She opened her eyes, and laid out before her, on a red silk sheet., was a feast of bread, fruit, and meat. There were flower petals strewn around the sheet and Erin realized they were roses.

She gasped and turned to him. "This is beautiful," he breathed.

"Not as you beautiful as you, right now." He replied and pulled a rose out from behind him and presented it to her. She smiled and they sat down to eat.

When they were done, they laid back on the forest floor, staring up at the sky.

"Guess what?" Gwaine asked suddenly.

"What?"

"I think I'm in love with you." He replied.

Gwaine rolled over on top of her and supported himself on his elbows, looking down at her.

"I like this position a lot better, now," she said, locking her hands around his waist.

"Me too," he leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you, too," she said when they finally broke apart.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"We make camp when darkness falls. For now, we keep going," Arthur said to his knights and Merlin. They were on their way back from a small journey to Queen Annis's lands, for she had wanted to meet the first lady knight of Camelot. One of her finest warrior challenged Erin to a duel, but seemed to think the goal of the match was to kiss Erin. The fight ended when Erin had her sword at his throat. When he tried to kiss her one more time, she slapped him and left him with a large red welt. That night, the knights had a long hard laugh.

By now, they were only a day's ride from Camelot.

All of a sudden, there was the shouting of war cries and the rushing of men as the knights were charged from all sides.

"Bandits!" Merlin called.

"No kidding, Merlin?" Arthur joked. This was normal routine for them by now, and as they cut down attackers, they kept score of their victories.

"52!" Erin called out. She had the largest number of them all.

Finally, there was but one man left.

"Please don't kill me!" he cried as Arthur stalked towards him. Arthur knew he wasn't going to kill the man, just scare him a little and make him think twice about attacking knights of Camelot in the future.

"And why should I not?" Arthur asked.

"Because I-I have information on M-Morgana!" the man stuttered, desperate.

Arthur put his bloody sword under the man's chin. "What information?" his voice was hard.

"She is amassing an army of sorcerers and warriors. She is going to first disable your knights using magic, leaving Camelot defenseless, and then she is going to come and kill you all, taking the throne for herself!" the man cried, his voice rising to a high pitch at the end of his statement, when Arthur pressed the sword just hard enough to draw a little bit of blood.

"How do you know this?"

"I overheard her troops talking. They will be upon Camelot by the end of the week."

Arthur lowered his sword, and the man scrambled away as quickly as possible.

They mounted their horses and silence and they each had time to contemplate what was to come, as they rode for the next few hours.

Finally, it grew dark, and they stopped in a little clearing. They set up camp and Arthur said, "We had best get our sleep, we have a long ride tomorrow, and then we must plan for Morgana's attack."

They finished setting up their bedrolls. "I will take first watch," Leon volunteered.

"I will take the second," Erin offered, glancing at Merlin.

_We must talk, _she said in his mind and he nodded his head almost imperceptibly.

"And I will take the third," Percival said.

And then they all went to sleep, save for Leon and Merlin. Erin lay next to Gwaine, his head on her shoulder and he was snoring lightly.

_So what are we going to do? _She asked.

_What do you mean? We are going to do what we always do. Fight. And win._

_Yes, I know how war works, Merlin, I'm a knight, _she said sarcastically and then sobered, _but you heard what the man said, Morgana's amassing an army of sorcerers and is planning to attack the city with magic. It's different than a regular war, and there's nothing that the knights can do against an army of sorcerers. There's only one person that will be able to save Camelot, and that's you Merlin. What are you going to do?_

_I suppose I use that aging spell, _Merlin mused over the problem, his mind growing weary.

_Merlin! _Erin shouted in his mind,_ we both know that Arthur would kill you on sight if he saw you in your aged form._

_I'll think of something. But I need sleep if I'm going to have to save Camelot. Again, _Merlin snapped.

_Fine, _Erin sighed, _I'm not the one who has to save Arthur. But you need to think of something. And quickly._

Merlin didn't respond.

_Goodnight, Merlin._

He still didn't answer, and so Erin went to sleep.

Leon shook her awake three hours later, when his watch was over.

"Sleep well, Leon," she rubbed her eyes, and pushed Gwaine off of her. He rolled over and continued to snore lightly. She chuckled.

Leon was asleep as soon as he lay on his bedroll. Erin sat down on a log, her sword across her lap. Anyone who had seen her would have noticed immediately how beautiful her eyes looked, the twisting flames reflected in the bright green of her irises.

Out of the blue, Erin felt a hand around her mouth. How had she not noticedanyone sneaking up behind her? She thought as she punched out. But her attempts were weak, for she felt a cloth being pressed under her nose, and suddenly, she felt groggy, and forgot why she fighting.

_Fighting. I don't want to fight anybody right now,_ she thought, _no, what I really want to do is sleep. Sleeping would be nice._

She felt herself being lifted, and she heard the snag and tear of her Camelot cloak catching on the log before she fell into deep oblivion.

Gwaine woke with a start. He felt like something was wrong, and there was a feeling settling into the pit of his stomach. He was cold. But he didn't want to open his eyes. He felt the pre-dawn light hit his eyelids, but he didn't want to open them.

He rolled over on the forest floor and put his hands out, expecting to feel Erin's warmth beside him. But she wasn't there. _Oh, _he thought, _that must be what's wrong. She's not here. That's why I'm cold._

**(Author's note: kk, my editor, the girl who Erin is named after, read this and was like: 'woah they had sex on the forest floor in front of the rest of the knights?' To which I said, and to all of you who also thought this: No, they didn't have sex, they were just sleeping on the floor together in more of a sweet loving keep warm way. Just in case you got the wrong idea.)**

But even that made him feel wrong. She should have been next to him. It was nearly morning. She should have woken Percival up to keep watch. She must not have woken him up.

Gwaine rubbed his eyes, and forced them open, sitting up. He looked around and his heart went cold with fear. Percival was lying asleep in his bedroll. And Erin was nowhere to be seen.

He jumped up and woke up Merlin and then Arthur, who helped him wake up Arthur, Leon, and Elyan.

"What happened?" Merlin asked Gwaine, who was blankly looking off into the distance.

"I woke up and she wasn't there. Percival was asleep, so obviously she never woke him up for guard duty."

While Gwaine looked numb and distant, Merlin sat down on the log by the fire and put his head in his hands. The knights thought he was mourning his sister, but really he was searching for her magical signal. It wasn't close by. Erin wouldn't have been able to travel that far out of his range without a horse, and hers was still tethered to a tree. And suddenly, Merlin knew just as Elyan said, "look what I found!"

They all jogged to where he was standing. A bright red piece of cloth with a bit of gold embroidery on the side was caught on a branch. It was obviously a piece of Erin's Camelot cloak and it had been torn as someone was in a hurry to get away.

"They have her," Merlin whispered as Gwaine stared down at the piece of cloth, looking as if he was in the greatest pain imaginable.

"Who has her?" Leon asked.

"Morgana and her army."

This seemed to shake Gwaine out of his daze. "We have to go and get her!" he cried.

Arthur and the rest of the knights were about to agree with him, when Merlin said, "No we can't."

"Merlin, she's your sister, don't tell me you want her to be tortured." Arthur said, unbelieving.

"Of course I don't," Merlin snapped, "She's my sister! But this is what Morgana wants: for you to come charging after her!" But we don't even know where Morgana is! It would be insanely stupid, even for you Arthur. No offense." He added the last bit as an afterthought. "Morgana will be at Camelot's gates in days. And she will have Erin with her. That's when we make our move."

"How do you know Morgana didn't already kill her?" Gwaine asked, his throat constricting against unshed tears.

"One," Merlin answered, "if Morgana wanted Erin dead, she would have left her body for us to find. And two, Morgana's the kind of person who wants to prolong her victims suffering. She will keep Erin barley alive until we are there to see Morgana kill her. But I will not let that happen. She is my sister, and I will do anything to save her. So you have to trust me on this."

Arthur and the knights were dumbfounded at Merlin's ability to slip into a leadership role and how sound his logic was. _Merlin is truly wiser than he lets on, _Leon thought to himself as the knights agreed with what he said, Arthur and Gwaine somewhat reluctantly.

They rode as fast as they could back to Camelot and Arthur immediately summoned a meeting at the round table.


	9. Chapter 9

**Again this story is dedicated to Erin H. I'd like to thank her as well as Silex Wordweaver and Jayna Prime. I also would like to adress a review from VampireBabyGirl, just in case anyone else thought this, too. Though it may be a good idea for a story, Erin is not Merlin's mother, rather, as is explained in earlier chapter, she is Merlin's sister. Just wanted to clear that up. But now, enjoy! (btw, i love how Gwaine and Percival are shirtless for most of Season 5 episodes 1 and 2. Yummy!)**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

Arthur held councils and meetings all day long. Finally, it was just himself, his most trusted knights (Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Elyan) and Gwen around the round table.

Gaius was in his chambers, preparing bandages and herbs for when the war came and Merlin was nowhere to be found. When Arthur asked Gaius about this, the old physician had stuttered, "I sent him to find a rare herb that I will need for healing." Arthur had regarded him strangely before accepting this and leaving Gaius to his work.

Arthur and his knights were busy discussing war strategies when the guards burst in.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"We found him lurking about the castle, sire, and we thought you would like to see him." One of the guards said and two more came in, dragging an old man in between him.

They threw the old man to the floor and he wheezed as he slowly stood up. His long white hair and beard framed a face of wrinkles and blue eyes sparkling with wisdom.

Arthur and the knights recognized him immediately and they all stood drawing their swords in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur stalked towards the old man, and put his sword under the old man's chin.

"I was…. Coming to deliver this." The old man, Dragoon, Arthur remembered his name was, pulled out a vial with an oddly colored liquid inside. "Its called liquid luck. It will help you win your war."

"You should be smart enough to know that I don't trust you." Dragoon flinched as the sword drew a tiny drop of blood from his wrinkled neck. "You drink it," Arthur told him.

The old man looked as her were going to his death bed when Arthur lowered his sword to watch as Dragoon unstopped the vial and raised it to his lips. But he said, bringing it back down, "The druids call me Emrys and I am the most powerful sorcerer in the world."

The name Emrys sounded familiar for some reason, but it didn't matter. "Drink it or Ill kill you right now." The old man downed the vial.

Arthur stepped back in surprise. The old man started to change. His wrinkles smoothed out and his hair grew shorter and darker and the beard disappeared. His back straightened and his clothes changed.

Arthur, Gwen, and the knights gasped, for before them stood Merlin.

"Merlin," Arthur breathed.

"Hello, Arthur." Merlin's eyes held none of the mischief they usually did, but instead the same wisdom of the old man.

"You have magic."

Merlin nodded.

"You are a sorcerer!"

"No, I am not a sorcerer. I am a warlock."

"What's the difference? You betrayed me either way!" Arthur lifted his sword to his best friend's neck.

"A sorcerer makes a conscious decision to practice magic, while a warlock is born with his magic."

"No one has been born with magic for a hundred years." Arthur's sword pinched Merlin's skin.

"I was." Merlin's voice and eyes were sad, but proud at the same time. "The druids call me Emrys. They say it is my destiny to be the greatest warlock who ever lived, and to be your protector. We are two-sides of the same coin, Arthur. I have protected you from harm for years. I never meant for you to find out like this. "

One part of Arthur thought, _this is Merlin here; he's always been loyal. _While another part of him thought, _he is a sorcerer! He lied to me and betrayed me! Magic is evil! He is evil!_

"Guards take him to the dungeons," Arthur turned his back as the guards seized his manservant and started to drag him away.

"Arthur! Don't do this! If you do do this, you aren't the king that I thought you were! That I've been protecting for all these years! You don't know how many people I've lost because of you! And yet still I've risked my neck countless times for nothing in return! I thought you were my friend." His sad words rang with truth and Arthur stopped in his tracks and turned to motion the guards to let Merlin go.

Merlin came forward.

"You know it in your heart, Arthur," Merlin said, "You know I could never betray you."

"But you did! Why did you never tell me?" Arthur growled. "My father would have had you killed were he still alive."

"I was never afraid of your father. Nor am I afraid of you. I'm afraid of what might happen to you if you send me away. If I'm not here to protect you."

With that statement from Merlin, Arthur sighed, lowering his sword, and put it away. Because when Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes, he saw fear there. But, as Merlin had said, it was not fear for himself, it was fear for Arthur. It was the type of fear Arthur felt when one of his men was in trouble and there was nothing Arthur could do about it.

"Merlin, you've got a heck of a lot of explaining to do." Arthur said, wrapping Merlin in a hug. "Show me your magic," Arthur commanded.

Merlin raised a brow, but did as he was told. It was dark out, so every candelabra in the room was already lit. Merlin held his hand out and his eyes glowed gold. And suddenly, all the flames had jumped off the candles and danced about the room. They all flickered, moving toward Merlin. When they reached Merlin's outstretched hand, they all joined together and came a ball of fire that suddenly glowed blue.

Arthur gasped. "That was you?" he asked Merlin when Merlin had put the flames back on the candles, "That was your ball of light in the cave all those years ago?"

Merlin nodded. "As I said, I've always been there for you."

Arthur's gaze was distant. "You said that you were Emrys?"

"That is what the druids call me."

"When Morgana's spell didn't work when we were taking the castle back, that was you?"

"I snuck in the previous night and placed a magic syphoning instrument under her bed and it temporarily took her powers."

"The most powerful warlock? You were really born with your powers?"

Merlin nodded again. "I am the most powerful warlock and the last Dragonlord."

"But there are no more dragons." Then Arthur saw Merlin's mischievous smile. "Merlin! You told me the Great Dragon was dead!"

"I um… lied." Merlin smiled bashfully, "I made a promise that I'd let him go. I didn't know what he was going to do. And I couldn't let you kill him. He was the last dragon. But…er… now there are two."

"Two?!" Arthur was using the tone he used when Merlin didn't clean his armor.

"The dragon egg we went to destroy, I brought it back with us and hatched it."

"How do you hatch a dragon?"

"I gave it a name."

"Dragons have names?"

"Yes."

"And since you're a dragon-lord, the wyverns in the Fisher King's castle was you, too?"

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. "Have I ever killed a magical creature alone and unaided?"

Merlin looked bashful again. "Not really."

Arthur sighed. "What about the old man?"

"That was me. I used an aging spell."

"But my father….?"

"I didn't kill him, Arthur. Morgana had given Agrivaine a necklace that reversed any healing magic. My spell was working, but I didn't know about the charm. I'm sorry, Arthur."

"I understand. What about with Gwen?"

"Both you and Gwen knew how you felt about each other and knew it was the work of no magic. And yet, right when your father was going to have Gwen executed, here was this old man, letting himself be caught and confessing that it was him and Gwen was innocent?"

"You risked your life for my happiness?" Arthur whispered.

"I've risked my life for you many times."

"You need to tell me about them sometime. But first, I have one more question."

"Anything."

"Who have you lost because of me?" Arthur asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter, I will always be loyal to you." Merlin responded, but his eyes were heartbroken.

"I believe you, I will never doubt you again, Merlin, but I need to know. Who have I cost you?"

"Will was my best friend in Ealdor, and he died taking an arrow for you."

"I remember."

"My father died because he was with us."

"Your father? I thought you didn't know your father."

"I only knew him for a couple days before he died. I am the last Dragonlord, Arthur. The Dragonlord legacy is passed down from father to son, but the father has to be dead before the son gets it." He said, waiting for Arthur to figure it out himself.

Comprehension dawned on Arthur's features. "Balinor?" he whispered and Merlin nodded. "Merlin I'm so sorry! I saw you crying- I told you no man deserved your tears-and he was your father. I'm so sorry!" Arthur sounded as regretful as he looked and he hoped Merlin could forgive him.

"Anyone else?" he asked after a moment of silence. Gwen, Percival, Leon, Gwaine, and Elyan had faded from his mind, and to him, there was only himself and Merlin at that precise moment. Arthur, Merlin, and their honesty and guilt.

"The woman I loved died in my arms, and you dealt the fatal blow."

"What? Who?" Arthur asked.

"The druid girl who escaped the bounty hunter."

"The one with the curse upon it? You're the one that sprung it from the cage?"

Rage rose inside Merlin. "She is not an _it! Was_. She _was_n't an itShe was a _person_ who had to carry an unreasonable burden, for one silly stupid comment. She never wanted to kill anybody! She had the kindest heart of anyone I have ever met. We were going to leave together. Run far away from Camelot, where we could both be ourselves and be happy together. Somewhere by a lake. She had grown up by a lake. But she knew I couldn't leave Camelot. Leave your side. So she decided to go by herself. She thought it would be best for me. And she couldn't help but change. And then you killed her."

Merlin's rage was reduced to mind-numbing agony as he remembered her.

"What was her name?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Her name was Freya. She was so beautiful, Arthur. So beautiful, and so sweet, and gentle. Even while my other memories fade, my memory of her is always as bright and radiant as she was when I held her in my arms as she died. You had cut her and then she changed back and I carried her to a lake and held her. I miss her so much Arthur!" Merlin erupted in tears and sunk down to the floor, shoulders racking with sobs and his face in his hands.

Arthur came over and knelt beside him, comforting him. "I miss her so much," Merlin kept muttering as he rocked back and forth on the floor. "And I had to bottle it all up inside, because no one could know. Not even Gaius. Nothing was bright any more. Music was small and tinny and sunlight was dull. Nothing felt right. Because she was gone. I miss her so much."

"I'm so sorry Merlin."

"You know what it's like don't you Arthur? When Uther was going to have Gwen executed you felt it. I know you did. Just like I know Gwaine's feeling it now. That unbearable agony when you realize you might never get to see her beautiful face everyday for the rest of your life? That you will never again get to hear that twinkling bell chime of a laugh? But you got your happy ending with Gwen and Gwaine will get his with Erin. But I will never be happy with anyone else, because that agony is always there. I only had a couple days with her, but I know that life will never be the same without her. In the middle of the night, when I'm lying awake in my bed, she's all I can think about and I don't want to stop thinking about her, but I don't want to live with only memories. Time seems to slow, and maybe it does, because every second feels like a century and I just want it all to be over and to not have to think at all anymore. I can't even cry, because I'm so numb inside, and the darkness consumes me. And then I feel like I have nothing to live for but somehow I get myself out of bed, because I know that she'd want me to keep going on taking care of you, Arthur and so I do. But it happens every night. The unbearable silence that should be filled with her voice, her breathing; if we had gotten our happy ending."

Merlin's eyes overflowed with tears and he rocked back and forth against Arthur's chest.

Gwen and the knights watched as Merlin finally pulled away and Arthur's mail was wet with Merlin's tears.

"And I know exactly what she would say if she were here. She would kneel next to me and tell me to get up. She would tell me she wasn't worth all of my tears and my sorrow and that I need to forget her. And I would say to her that she was worth every-one of my tears and I would tell her how much I still love her and how much I missed her and I felt like I had nothing to live for. And she'd tell me that I was living for you, Arthur, and that I needed to get up and protect you. And so even though she cant tell me that, that's what I'm going to do."

And Merlin and Arthur rose together and Arthur took his place at the round table and Merlin sat there for the first time, equals with Arthur.

* * *

I cried while writing this. I really did. go to youtube and watch merlin's losses i still cry. the song is beautiful. I cried. and i dont normally cry, despite what it may sound like.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Erin snapped awake when a bucket of cold water was poured on her head. She tried to jerk awake, but something wouldn't let her. She shook the water out of her eyes and looked around.

She was tied to a char in a large army tent. Standing above her, just putting down the bucket was a beautiful woman in a tight, black lace dress. Her blue eyes flashed with hate towards everything and nothing, and her hair flowed in black curls down her back.

The woman bent down and smirked evilly at the tied up Lady Knight. "Do you know who I am?" she growled.

Erin pretended to think for a moment before shaking her head. "No I don't think I do. Oh, wait, you must be Morgana, the evil witch everyone hates. Oh, I'm sorry again. I meant Morgana, the evil _bitch_ everyone hates."

Morgana's smirk turned down into a snarl. "You will pay for that." Morgana backhanded Erin across the face, a large ring cutting the skin on Erin's cheek.

Then Morgana pulled a snake from inside her hair.

"Do you know what this is?" Morgana cooed, petting the vicious creature.

Before Erin could say anything, Morgana answered her own question. "They were revered in the times of the Old Religion, because they allowed one to control people's mind. And you, dear Lady Knight, are going to fall prey to its spell, and tell me everything I want to know."

Erin's eyes widened in terror and Morgana smiled evilly as she pressed the snake against the back of Erin's neck and watched as it slithered inside.

Erin felt un-imaginable pain and, in her last seconds of consciousness, thought to herself, _I'm sorry, Merlin. I'm so, so sorry._

And everything went black.

"So, Merlin, do you have a plan?"

"What?" Merlin asked, "Why would _I _have a plan?"

"Oh, don't try and trick me, now that I know who you are, I know that you came here in your old man form with a plan, and I want to know what it is, since your obviously smarter than you led us all to believe."

Merlin smiled. "Yes, I do have a plan. But let's let it be a surprise. Follow me."

Merlin led all of them out of the council room, Gaius appearing out of nowhere and tagging along, talking with Gwen.

"Merlin," the boy heard Percival say from behind him.

"Yes?" Merlin walked backwards, somehow still managing to go around every corner without tripping like he normally did.

"If you're the old man, remember when Gwaine and Arthur had just rescued you from the woods and we were on a patrol and you were there, as an old man?"

Merlin chuckled at the memory, and then imitated his own old man voice, "You mean when you threatened to kill an old man, and then he knocked you unconscious and used you as stairs to my horse?"

Gwaine huffed, Elyan face-palmed, and Leon smiled.

"Yes that," Percival responded, cheeks flaming in embarrassment, "What were you doing in the woods?"

"Morgana was the one who had kidnapped me and she had put a Famora in my neck that made me want to kill Arthur. That's why, I wouldn't let Gwaine eat Arthur's food, because it was poisoned and that's why I wanted a crossbow from Leon. I was in the woods on my way back to Morgana's hovel to get rid of the mother beast, because whenever Gwen and Gaius tried to get it out, it grew back."

The knights started. Merlin had risked his life to try and make sure he wouldn't hurt Arthur? Wow.

They continued walking.

Arthur puled up beside Merlin and asked him whether he had anything of Freya's to remember her by.

"Just this." Merlin pulled out a folded sheet of parchment and on it were two poems. "She wrote them and gave them to me before she died."

Arthur read it as they walked.

The first went like this:

_You stand as a fortress around my soul_

_Covering me from the storm_

_When I'm with you my heart is made whole_

_With you I'm safe and warm_

_This feeling is so strong and new_

_I don't know how to act_

_My heart skips a beat when I'm with you_

_You defend me from every attack_

_I'm not sure how to tell you_

_It's not something easy to say_

_I wish you already knew_

_That I love seeing you everyday_

_I love to see your beautiful smiles_

_And I hope you feel the way I do_

_Because for you I'd go a million miles_

_If you knew how much I loved you_

The second one went like this:

_I can't go on from here_

_The journey is too long_

_I can see the end is near_

_The end of my life's song_

_You have to go on_

_I wouldn't make it anyway_

_Remember me when I'm gone_

_Remember this day_

_I need you to be strong _

_To keep fighting for what's right_

_Know that I was wrong_

_It was always worth the fight_

_My life started when I met you_

_Now, here with you_

_It comes to an end_

_Know I love you in everything you do_

_You were always my best friend_

_Remember the good times and the bad_

_And remember, through all we've gone through_

_The happy moments and the sad,_

_It was always you_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **

Arthur, Merlin, and company arrived at the highest battlement.

"What are we doing up here?" Arthur asked, looking at his manservant. _Though, _he supposed, _Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer in the world, and now that he's admitted that, he might not want to serve me anymore._ But Arthur banished the thought from his mind and focused on Merlin's answer.

"Patience, Arthur, just wait," Merlin smiled. "Step back, everybody."

Gwen, Gaius, and the knights did as they were told as Merlin turned his head to the sky, and flung out his arms. His voice transformed from the soft voice that they all knew so well to a dark, and powerful roar. "**O drakon e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!**

They observers started. In a second, Merlin had transformed from the clumsy oaf of a servant who tripped over his own feet and would never be noticed when he was next to any of the knights, to a powerful person, who stood tall and proud.

"What was that for?" Arthur asked when nothing happened.

"Just watch," Merlin said, smiling.

All of a sudden there was a mighty roar and a giant winged beast descended, landing right in front of Merlin. Arthur, Gwen, the knights, Gaius, all flinched and took several steps back, and watched as Merlin stood his ground. They drew their swords, forgetting for a moment that Merlin was a Dragonlord.

"What is it now, young warlock?" the dragon said, tiredly, sitting down on its haunches.

"It… it... can speak. It's... it's speaking to you, Merlin!" Arthur stuttered.

Merlin gave him a funny look. "Arthur, meet Kilgharra. Kilgharra, Arthur has learned my secret and has accepted it."

"That is great news, Merlin," the dragon turned a great yellow eye to Arthur, who's sword has dropped. "The land of Albion is now being united."

Then Kilgharra's haze dropped down to the sword Arthur held limply in his grasp.

"Excalibur."

"What?"

"That is the name of the sword you carry."

"How would you know that?" Arthur accused, and then looked to Merlin

"When the wrath attacked Camelot, you decided to fight it, but no one before you could kill it, even when a knight would land a killing blow remember?" Merlin answered and Arthur nodded, "The only weapon that can kill the living dead is a sword forged in a dragon's breath. I went to Gwen and asked her to give me the greatest sword he had ever forged, and then I went to Kilgharra and had him breath fire on it, and voila, it was a sword that could kill the living dead/ But it was only supposed to be wielded by the person it was forged for, in this case: you. But then your father drugged you and fought the wrath instead and I couldn't convince him not to use it, and so I had to get rid of it. I threw it into the lake of Avalon, but when we had to get the kingdom back from Morgana, I had to get it back, and then, after it's use was done, I thrust it into the stone, and spelled it so only you, the true king of Camelot could pull it out. So yes, I was lying when I told you that story. Long story short, your sword is called Excalibur."

Everyone just stared at Merlin for a few moments before Gwen brought the topic back on hand and asked, "So, Merlin, what was your great plan?"

Merlin smiled as he turned to Kilgharra. "Kilgharra, here, is going to fly some of us to where Morgana has set up camp and we are going to confront her once and for all. And get my sister back."

"I am not a horse, Merlin," the great dragon said, exasperatedly, "My purpose is not to ferry you around wherever you wish to go."

Merlin raised one eyebrow and said, "Then you wish us to let Morgana march on Camelot and destroy it?"

Kilgharra growled and said, "Very well, but this the last time I'm letting you treat me this way."

Merlin raised another eyebrow, but said nothing except, "Arthur, pick two knights you wish to accompany us, and then we will get your armor on. Kilgharra wait here, please."

The dragon sighed and began to inspect his claws and Gaius walked up, quite fearlessly for such an old man, and began a conversation with the great beast.

Meanwhile, Arthur looked form knight to knight.

"You have to let me come, Arthur," Gwaine said desperately.

"Your judgment will be impaired by your need to get her back." Arthur responded, hating knowing what he was saying was hurting his friend.

"Merlin is going and Erin is his sister!" Gwaine pleaded, "Please let me come with you."

Arthur sighed, "Very well. You may come, and so will Percival. I'm sorry, but Leon, I need you here to watch over things, and if anything happens to m, you rule in my stead, and Elyan, you must stay and comfort Gwen, and if I don't come back, take care of her."

Leon and Elyan nodded but Gwen cried out, running to Arthur and wrapping her arms around him.

"Please come back, Arthur," she whispered, fighting back tears.

"I always do, and hopefully this time will be the same, but just in case I don't, you must govern the people fairly, understand?"

She nodded and pulled away.

Arthur and the knights went to put on their armor, Merlin helping as he always did.

Thirty minutes later, they were standing there again, in front of the dragon, Percival, Gwaine, and Arthur in full armor. Merlin climbed up and sat right behind the dragon's front horn, and motioned the others up, who sat lower on the dragon's back, each behind a horn or ridged scale, Gwaine was the closest behind Merlin, then Arthur, then Percival.

"Are you ready, little humans?" the dragon sounded annoyed, and did not wait or an answer, instead taking off immediately, and soaring into the sky.

Percival, Arthur, and Gwaine grabbed hold of a ridge/horn and held on for dear live, not daring to close their eyes, and watched Merlin as he raised himself up and shouted with joy.

"Man, I love this!" he shouted back at them.

The joy did not last for long, though because they soon came in sight of Morgana's camp.

_I'm so sorry, Merlin_, Erin thought to herself, as there was another blow to her stomach. She was standing, her arms hanging from the ceiling, her ankles shackled to the floor.

The snake's magic was too powerful for her. She couldn't stop herself, she told Morgana everything the bitch wanted to know. For some reason, she wanted to know about Merlin and not Arthur, but either way, Erin couldn't help but tell her everything.

And now, they were beating her up, just because Morgana was angry about something.

There was another kick, this time to her shin, and she felt the bone crack and Erin fought not cry out.

When she didn't respond, her torturers became angry and snapped her arm and then gave her deep cuts across her stomach and whiplashes across her back.

Just when it became too much for her and she was slipping into unconsciousness, she heard an in-human roar off in the distance. And then, as had been custom over the past couple hours she had been prisoner, she submitted to the blackness of the recesses of her own mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait, everybody, but here you go!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Erin was snapped into consciousness when she was untied and thrown to the floor. She didn't have the strength to even try to escape, even when Morgana bent down next to her and pulled out a gleaming dagger. The witch pulled up Erin's tunic and rested the dagger against her torso.

"Are you scared, little knight?" she asked, venom in her voice. Erin didn't respond, but she screamed in agony when Morgana dragged the dagger across her skin.

The witch smirked and held the poor knight down as she struggled. When Morgana was done, she made Erin look down at her stomach. Carved into her flesh is a single word, _whore. _

Before anything else could happen, one of Morgana's men came running into the tent.

"What is it?" she growled, "I asked not to be disturbed."

"Milady," the man stuttered, "The men are fleeing. I can't keep them here!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's a…a dragon!" And then the man fled the tent and the camp.

When the dragon landed in Morgana's army camp, there was not a person in sight.

"Where is everybody?" Arthur asked, whispering, and he and his knights drew their swords.

"I can't sense anybody," Merlin whispered back.

"The giant lizard probably scared them all off," Gwaine said, not bothering to lower his voice.

"I am not a lizard, petty knight!" Kilgharra retaliated.

"Shhh!" Merlin commanded, "I sense two people. Two people who have magic."

"Where?" Arthur asked.

Merlin pointed to a large tent in the center of the camp.

They quietly made their way to the tent. When they got there, Arthur counted to three on his hand and on three they burst into the tent.

As soon as they saw inside, they stopped dead in their tracks. Morgana was holding Erin up with a be-jeweled dagger at her throat. Arthur faintly recognized the dagger as the one he gave her for her birthday so long ago.

Gwaine's gaze was fixated on Erin. She was hanging onto Morgana's arm for support. Many of Erin's fingers were broken, as well as one arm, and one leg. The front of her tunic was bloody and there were deep gashes across her cheeks. Her nose was bent at an awkward angle, obviously broken, too, and one eye was swollen shut. Her long black hair was loose, and tangled and matted with blood and dirt. She seemed barely conscious.

"Morgana," Merlin's steady voice cut through the stillness like a knife, "Let her go."

Morgana ignored the command. "Your sister was very uncooperative. A lot like you in that respect, Merlin. Or should I say, Emrys," Morgana's glare at Merlin was one that would send any normal men running, but Merlin held his ground, the knights behind him.

"But I quickly rectified that," Morgana continued. "And now, I know all of your secrets. You cant hide anymore, Emrys! You are a warlock!"

Morgana looked to Arthur, expecting some sort of reaction.

"He told me already, Morgana," Arthur sighed.

Morgana's eyes widened as she realized she had lost her trump card. She threw Erin to the floor in front of Merlin and the knights. Merlin was still locking eyes with Morgana, but Gwaine ran forward and knelt by Erin.

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, _Emrys, _and I will be back. And with a greater army."

And with that, she whispered a spell, her eyes glowed a molten gold and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I can do that without a spell," Merlin declared, before kneeling next to his sister, who was by this time unconscious.

He did a quick count of broken bones. In total it was nine broken fingers, a broken arm, a broken femur and shattered shin, a broken foot, and three broken toes. Merlin lifted up the bottom of her stomach, revealing her torso.

There were deep bloody gashes carved into her skin that clearly read one word: _whore. _

There was a collective gasp from the knights and Merlin. "This is causing her to loose a lot of blood. I should heal this first, but it's going to be painful for her and drain a lot of my energy. Percival, hold down her legs. Gwaine hold down one arm. Arthur go around the other side and hold down her other arm."

The knights did as Merlin ordered. Percival held her legs and Arthur and Gwaine each pinned down an arm. Merlin placed his hand on the engraving and started to chant a healing spell.

"_Ic haele thina throwunga. Ic haele thina throwunga." _

Erin, eyes screwed shut, probably still half-unconscious, screamed in agony. Her limbs thrashed about, so strong in her protests that even Percival had a hard time keeping her from not kicking him in the face. It broke Gwaine's heart to see the woman he loved like this and knowing it had to be done.

"_Ic haele thina throwunga. Ic haele thina throwunga."_

Finally, Merlin was finished, and Erin's torso was good as new. There was only a faint scar, but none of them could make out the letters.

Merlin looked exhausted, but he started another spell and Erin screamed again as her bones straightened themselves out. The gashes on her face closed up as well, leaving only a couple raised scars across her cheeks.

Gwaine picked her up and held her gently against her chest as they walked silently back to the dragon.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

When they arrived back in Camelot, the dragon flying of in a huff, Erin had a high fever. They met everyone right where they had left them. Gwen, Leon, Elyan, and Gaius looked like they hadn't moved.

They gently, but quickly carried Erin to her chambers and laid her on her bed. The entire group of them stayed to watch as he and Merlin applied poultices and bandages.

Soon, her breathing was steady, and Merlin and Gwaine relaxed. They both collapsed into chairs as everyone else left the room. They fell asleep, waiting for her to wake up.

Erin woke up to bright sunlight hitting her eyelids. She reluctantly cracked them open. Merlin was in a chair, head thrown back, eyes, closed, mouth slightly open, and snoring a little. Gwaine was on the floor, apparently having fallen out of his chair, which was lying on top of his back. He looked content, but she could see a dust-bunny under his cheek.

Erin smiled and chuckled, which turned into a full laugh as the noise woke them up. Her laugh, however, quickly turned to fitful coughing and they both rushed over to her.

"I'm fine," she wheezed.

Merlin and Gwaine stayed and took care of her all day long.

It was three weeks before Erin could go back to training. She had finally shaken her sickness a couple weeks ago and then was still recovering her strength. It then took her a couple days to be up to par with everyone else. She had become thin and bony and had lost most of her muscle while she was recovering. But finally, she was back.

"We missed you," Percival enveloped her in a warm hug as she met them on the training field in her full armor.

Gwaine growled at Percival and he released her, grinning at his friends.

They ran through their training exercises and then Erin asked to duel some of them.

"You sure you don't want to take it easy the first couple of days?" Arthur asked.

"No," she responded, "If I take it easy now, I wont feel the need to push myself anymore and that would make me a very bad knight."

Arthur smiled and watched as one by one she dueled Elyan, Leon, Percival, and then Gwaine. She beat both Elyan and Leon, tied with Percival and was beaten by Gwaine. Erin mentally cursed herself. She should have been able to beat him, love or not.

Within the next week or two she had regained her strength and was back to her old self.

The knights and Merlin joked around a lot, the way they used to but there was an underlying tension. They couldn't just ignore the threat or Morgana; her pledge that she would be back with a bigger, stronger army. They didn't doubt her.

But the following months were quiet, with no news, until two months later, when Leon came riding in through the gates, red Camelot cloak streaming behind him.

He came bursting into the council room.

"What is it, Sir Leon?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"It's Morgana- she's marching on Camelot," he panted, "Her army is even bigger than before. She will be here in less than two weeks."

"This is grave news," Arthur said as Leon sat down in his chair next to Percival. "We must be ready at all times for when her army comes. For better of for worse, this is the final battle."

They all rose at once and went to ready the army. Arthur sent Merlin back to Gaius's chambers to help prepare medicines and also to learn as many spells as he could.

Over the next week, they were all high-strung, but especially Merlin and Arthur. Arthur would walk into his chambers with Gwen and they would both start when they saw Merlin, sitting at the table, polishing armor, and studying books suspended in the air.

"How's it going?" Gwen asked and she and Arthur sat down across from him.

The books stayed suspended as Merlin answered, "I don't think spells are going to help me. Spells can be counteracted, prevented, blocked, shielded and Morgana's had more time and space to study that than I have."

"So what are you going to do?" Arthur asked, "I thought you said you were the most powerful warlock there ever was."

Merlin cracked a small smile. "I said I probably wouldn't be able to use spells against Morgana, but that doesn't mean I'm completely useless. I have a different power that I don't think many sorcerers have. Regular sorcerers can recite spells in their head, but they need spells. I don't. I can slow time with my mind. I can move things by looking at them. And this is how I am going to defeat Morgana. I wont be using spells, so she wont know how to counter, how to shield, how to block them. Does that make sense?"

Arthur and Gwen nodded, even though it really didn't.

All of a sudden, Merlin tensed, his back going rigid.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, tensing, too.

"I sense her magic," Merlin said, "She is not far off."

The three of them made their way to the window. They could see the torch-lights from Morgana's army off in the distance, specks of fire against the blackness.

"They will be here by morning," Arthur announced, "I must warn and ready the men. Gwen stay here and help Gaius. Stay safe. Merlin, with me."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

Merlin and Arthur rushed down to the armory where only Arthur's closest knights were assembled.

"The rest of the army is down by the gate," Leon told Arthur as Merlin started putting on the king's armor.

Arthur nodded and Merlin finished putting on his armor. "That was record time, Merlin," Arthur tried to sound light-hearted.

Merlin didn't smile.

As they were walking out to where the entire army stood assembled, Merlin said, "You know, this is going to be just as hard for me as it's going to be for you. Morgana was my friend and, even after all she's done, if there is any chance that I can convince to stop dark magic and learn to use magic for good, I am going to take it, understand?"

Arthur looked to Merlin with a strange expression. "You loved her didn't you?"

"Yes," Merlin answered staring straight back, "More than a friend, but not in the same way I loved Freya. Not quite, but almost. Remember the whole fires of Idirsholas thing?"

Arthur nodded.

"The reason Morgana wasn't affected was because she was the source of the magic. I don't think she knew, but the only way to stop a spell like that is to kill the source. I had to poison her with hemlock. You do not know how hard it was to hold her in my arms and watch her fade, just like Freya. If there is a chance that I can avoid that this time, make her good again, I am going to take it."

Arthur nodded again. They had reached the front of the army.

"Men," Arthur raised his voice to speak to his knight, "We face the final battle against Morgana, for better or for worse. As you fight, know that you fight for the most beautiful kingdom the world will ever know and that you are the finest warriors ever to walk this Earth. Whether we win or loose today, your courageousness will be sung for centuries to come by every man, woman, and child. Your story will ring throughout the hills and forest, over lakes and seas." Arthur looked around before pointing his sword at the sky. "FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!"

His cry was echoed by every man in the army and by woman and children looking down from windows. Their cries were loud enough, Morgana's army could hear it. It was a sight to see.

Then there was a bang on the castle walls than seemed to resonate over the entire city as the army fell silent in their cries.

There was another slam against the gate. There was a loud hiss as the men, as one, drew their swords. Or in Erin's case, a sword and a whip.

There was another slam and the gate came unhinged. For a moment, nothing happened, like the silence before the storm.

Then the storm came and Morgana's army came swarming in and the fighting began. Swords clashed and men fell on both sides.

And in the center of it all were Merlin and Morgana, encased in their magical shields so as not to hurt their own army. They dueled with magic as Arthur and the knights did with their swords. If any of the knights had had a chance to stop and watch, they would have found it almost… beautiful. The shifting lights flying from one to another and being thrown right back.

After only and hour or two of clashing swords and magic, the fighting stopped; the eye of the storm. Each army conferred with their leaders and then Merlin made his way to the magical wall he had set up to divide the armies.

"Morgana!" he called.

She turned to him with a look of hatred and disgust.

"Morgana, this is between you and me and no one else. There has been too much bloodshed today, let's finish this one on one, and now."

"Very well," Morgana said with a smirk. They approached each other and took down their shimmering magic walls.

The eye of the storm was over and now the rest came in full force. Morgana threw spell after spell and Merlin caught them and threw them back or blocked them. At one point, getting angry, she threw a dagger, hoping to surprise him.  
He stopped the dagger by holding out his hand. He twisted his hand slightly and the dagger turned in the air, the tip pointing at Morgana. And he threw it. It went whizzing through the air and when Morgana tried to stop it didn't work. The knife caught Morgana's sleeve and pinned it to the magical wall that she herself had put up.

It was strange. The wall was transparent so you could see it pointing out on the other side. Try as she did, Morgana could not seem to pull it from the wall.

Merlin approached her slowly.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Morgana," he said soothingly, as if he were calming a wild animal, "You can stop this black magic and we can learn together; become great, together. Start learning good magic."

Morgana looked as if she were seriously considering this, but then her smirk was back. "Join you?" she said snidely, "So I can be shunned and ridiculed? I think not, Emrys. You think I've played all my trump cards, but I haven't." She jerked at her men behind her and the knights saw, through the shimmering walls, one of Morgana's soldiers drag forward a girl.

The knights gasped when they saw the condition she was in. her wrists were chaffed from the rope that bound them, and there were bloody gashes and tear and dirt streaks on her face. All she was wearing was a white undergarment and she was shaking from chill in the November air. She was beautiful, all the same, with dark black hair and big brown eyes.

"Freya," Merlin whispered, staring at the girl with horror.

"Freya?" Arthur asked Merlin, confused, "I thought you said she was dead.

"I thought she was," was Merlin's reply.

"Merlin," Freya whispered. They moved closer to each other and looked at one another through the wall. Merlin put up a hand to the wall and Freya put up her own, smaller hand, to match it.

"I've missed you so much," Merlin rested his forehead on the wall.

"I've missed you, too," she replied.

"How are you even here?" Merlin asked.

"Morgana conjured me from the dead," she said and then added as an afterthought, "Don't worry, I'm not a shade like Lancelot was when Morgana brought him back.

"If you kill me, you kill her," Morgana snarled.

"No!" Freya said, "I am supposed to be dead. Do not risk Camelot's future on me, or all you have worked for will be for nothing!"

Merlin's face was heartbreaking. He knew what he must do, but it was going to hurt him terribly.

"I love you, Freya," he whispered one more time, tears spilling from his eyes, "What ever happens, know that I will always love you."

She nodded, and tears streamed down her face, too, "I know. I love you more."

"Impossible," the ghost of a sad smile graced their lips before they pulled away.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Morgana," Merlin's voice was powerful.

"Better kill me now then, because I will never join you," she spat at him.

"Then so be it," Merlin raised his hands and a brilliant gold light shot from his palms out towards Morgana. She was encased in a glowing swirl of gold and then she was gone.

Morgana was no more.


	15. Chapter 15

TV Shows » Merlin » **The Lady Knight of Camelot**

Author: Pendragon1

1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 15

Rated: T - English - Romance/Adventure - Reviews: 19 - Published: 09-20-12 - Updated: 11-27-12

id:8541626

**Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers who have stayed with me throughout the whole story =). Special thanks to Silex Wordweaver, Camoc, and finally to doctorwhonation for letting me use her poems :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Morgana was gone.

As soon as this had sunk in, her army attacked with force. But they were nothing against Camelot. Arthur's army had something Morgana's army had never had: hope. Now all her army had left was vengeance, and that was no match for their strength.

When her army realized this, half of them turned and fled. Arthur and his knights quickly cut down the remaining half.

And then the war was over.

They had won. Camelot had triumphed.

Gwaine looked around. "Erin!" he called, "You alive?"

She strode out of an alley, sword and whip in hand. She grinned at him and they ran toward each other.

Erin threw her arms around his neck and Gwaine held her around the waist, lifting her off the ground and twirling her around. When he set her down, he then put his hand to her cheek and they shared a passionate kiss.

The knights looked away, grinning. But when they saw Merlin, their smiles were wiped clean off their faces.

Merlin was standing where he had before, towards them, back straight and tense, face to the sky, eyes unfocused. Arthur's heart broke for his friend, for it was obvious that Merlin's heart was breaking.

The knights made their way toward him, Gwaine and Erin trailing slightly behind, as the rest of the army went inside the castle to rejoice with their loved ones.

Arthur stood in front of Merlin, but the boy did not acknowledge him.

"Merlin," he said and Merlin looked to him. "You did it, we won."

Merlin nodded and smiled, but the smile was sad.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin," Arthur said and the rest of the knights nodded.

"I'm not." All eyes turned to Erin and Gwaine, who were grinning. They grinned wider at the horrified looks everyone was giving them, but then pointed to something behind Merlin.

Freya was there, moving out from under and archway, very much alive.

"Freya!" Merlin's face broke into a smile that could very well be described as like the sun was coming out.

"Merlin," Freya smiled, too.

The started running toward each other, just as Gwaine and Erin had and Freya jumped into Merlin's arms.

As he carried her bridal style, Merlin leaned down and placed a slow kiss on Freya's lips.

Arthur, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Gwaine and Erin, stood there watching, grinning like idiots.

When the love birds broke apart, Merlin set her down and held her hand as they walked into the castle, triumphant.

* * *

**Before you freak out, there is going to be an epilogue, so stay with me fr one more update :)**

**-Sasha =)**


	16. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE: **

**Five months later**

"By the power vested in me by, well, myself, I now pronounce you man and wife." King Arthur smiled down at the couple, "You may now kiss the bride."

Gwaine reached his hand up to cup Erin's face and kissed her softly and sweetly.

He was wearing his full armor, Camelot cloak and all. Erin was wearing a beautiful dress that had every woman in the court in a jealous rage. The sleeves were tight and the dress was pearly white. The bodice was tied tightly in the back, and there were little teardrop pearls and peridots dripping down to her waist. The skirt was thin down to her knees and then flared out. There was a long train. Except for the sleeves, which were plain lace, the entire dress was silk with lace over it.

Gwaine had shaved and trimmed his hair slightly and Erin had curled her hair and put it into an intricate braid. She wore a light dusting of green eye shadow and her long eyelashes were even longer. Her lips were a light red and her cheeks had a slight blush to them.

They were still kissing, but then they broke apart to the loud applause of the entire court.

**Two months after that **

It was a feast in honor of Freya. She was being introduced to the court as a lady.

She was wearing a light red dress, very plain but very pretty. It had a ball gown skirt and a V-neckline. There were little rubies along the hems and she wore satin slippers. It was made completely of satin and organza.

She had been introduced, they had feasted and now they were dancing.

Merlin had been able to dance with her for all of about two minutes before Percival butted in, then Leon, and Elyan. And then Gwaine and Merlin danced with his sister. And then Arthur danced with Freya and Merlin danced with Gwen.

Then finally he was back with Freya.

"Hold on one minute," he told her.

He made his way to the small string quartet that was playing a lively little tune in the corner.

Freya saw him whispering to one of the musicians but obviously she couldn't hear him.

Then he made his way back to her across the dance floor and continued to dance with her, trying and failing to conceal a smile.

"What?" she asked him, as they danced to the quick-paced song.

"Nothing," he answered smiling a little wider.

She was about to protest his silence but she knew she would get nothing out of him. So they continued to dance.

But then the song was over and the next one started. The next song was a slow one.

Everyone on the dance floor switched to a slow beat.

And then Merlin stopped dancing and let go of Freya.

He pulled something small out of his pocket but wouldn't let Freya see.

And then he got down on one knee and opened a small box.

All the dancing stopped and everyone in the room turned to stare at them.

And in the box, was a gold band ring. It was simple but beautiful.

"Freya," he said, "Will you marry me?"

Freya looked shell-shocked but then broke into a smile.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**And there you have it. Thank you to all my lovely readers who have stayed with this story until its end. Thank you to Lily-Ann who first introduced me to Merlin a couple months ago, thank you to Erin Hunter for giving me inspiration, thank you to Silex Wordweaver for being totally amazing, thank you to doctorwhonation for letting my use her poems, and thank you to all of my reviewers, like Neptune19 and guest: camoc, who ever you may be!**

**-Sasha Pendragon :)**

**P.S. if i get enough reviews and requests, I might write a sequel, so if you want one, be sure to write a review! (and possibly some ideas. I have an idea for what i would write should I do a sequel, but suggestion are always welcome).**

**Bye everybody and be sure to read my other Merlin fanfic _Bay Staters in King Arthur's Court_ and the new one I will be posting soon. **


	17. Epilogue 2

**EPILOGUE 2**

It was Midsummer's Day. Merlin had proposed in the Spring and now they were being married. Freya had wanted a druid wedding, and so they had waited until a seasonal holiday, when the Earth's magic was the strongest (the Winter solstice and the Autumnal and Vernal Equinoxes were also strong magical days.)

So, now, Freya and Merlin stood at the altar, holding hands. It was a small wedding; only a select few were there, those being Erin, Gwen, Arthur, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Percival, and Gaius (Erin and the knights were all unarmed and had left their chainmail at the castle **{AN: they're in the forest, I just wasn't sure where to put that in}**.)

"Do you, Freya, take this man as your husband. To cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health?"

"I do," she responded smiling at Merlin.

"And do you, Merlin Emrys, take this woman to be your wife, to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"The we begin the binding. Bring in the ring!" This was the part where the wedding became different than a normal one.

"A little druid boy came prancing down the forest floor carrying a little pillow with the rings sitting on top of it, which he gave to the druid man performing the ceremony.

He picked up Freya's ring and gave it to Merlin and gave Merlin's ring to Freya.

"Now, use an incantation to cast part of yourself into the rings. "

Merlin and Freya both looked at the rings sitting in their palms.

"_Wyf yn rhoi i chi yn rhan o fi,"_**(Welsh for **_**I give you a part of me/myself**_**).**Freya whispered, and as her eyes glowed a soft gold, the ring glowed for a brief moment. But when the gold faded from her eyes, so did the glow from the ring.

Then Merlin looked to the ring in his palm. He didn't have to whisper an incantation, like Freya did. His eyes turned an even more molten gold than hers had been and the ring glowed with a brighter light and then faded as his eyes changed back to their normal blue.

"Now, place the rings on the other's finger."

Freya raised her left hand Merlin slipped the ring onto her thin finger and Freya did the same.

"By the power granted to me by the Earth and her magic, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the epilogue, I just wanted to explain some thins. The reason Freya didn't die when Morgana did because the Bastet part of her saved her. So it was like the the Hulk, but in reverse sorta. The Bastet part died and the Freya part of her wasn't killed, and now she doesn't have to turn into a monster. Hope that made sense!**

**Also, I'll be announcing the sequel soon, so check back on this story for any updates in the next week or two. Any time between now and Christmas it will be announced and posted. **

**Lova ya lots!**

**-Sasha**


	18. TO READERS!

Hello readers!

I'd just like to tell you that I've finally come up with a sequel to Lady Knight of Camelot. I know I said it would be up by Christmas, but I wasn't around my computer so I couldn't upload what I had written. But now I can. The sequel will be called Ladies of Camelot unless I can come up with a better title.

enjoy!

-Sasha


End file.
